Their Brave Adventures
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: Agnimon of Flame and a curious Flamedramon took a tour of the Digital World to find an answer to the world's many questions. Instead, they found a great discovery... (Read & Review!)
1. Where is my home

What happened to an Agnimon fan who gets pissy that there are no fics of him? She writes one for herself. XD I apologize if this chapter is a bit rushed. I whipped this up in two days.

Dun like him? Dun read!

Their Brave Adventures 

Dragon of Courage

01: Where is My Home…

            I can remember the days when I was merely a child. Then I grew to become an ancient. I remember Lucemon nearly ripping me to shreds, but with my comrades, we defeated him. A cloud of shame blew over me. Us ten powerful ultimates cannot beat one measly perfect. Then I remember what it is like to be dead for several years, and I remember the child whose name is Takuya. I took him on as my partner in a way, but he barely notices me. Why would he, if I were, well, dead and a spirit. When he starts asking me to help, then I realized that he seemed a nice boy to communicate. I think I'm learning some human behavior, definitely cursing (*cough* ep. 28 *cough*). But I think of the little kids that were watching me, so I better shut up.

            As usual, I found my counter part, my beast side of me. Then I became Ardhamon, a more powerful form than I am in. Then my fellow spirits that are no longer corrupted joined me and we evolved into KaiserGreymon, later into Susanoomon. As I feel my mind peeling away from the boy, I know that the end of his adventures was coming to a close. Then I guided him myself for the last battle of Lucemon as Agnimon. After we, er, slaughtered him, I know that Takuya has to go back. I can feel my heart break just seeing him flying into the portal…if I have a heart. Weh.

            Well, here I was, sitting on a cliff that was slowly forming as the digi-code was slipping into it. I laid my head against some rocks beside me and watched some birds flying overhead. Then there was a splash and then an explosion.

            Alarmed, I flipped backwards in an attack position. A geyser shot out of the sky and then dispersed. A figure flew to the sun that I had to squint. Then my muscles relaxed. It was only Ranamon.

            She landed and giggled. My face was expressionless, because I mostly train myself to be.

            "Hie, Agni-kun! There's that Trailmon race over at the west. Do you want to come?"

            She never changed. Before Cherubimon came she was a nice digimon to be friends with, even if she has a short temper.

            Scratching my head, I answered, "I have free time. Are the rest going to come?"

            "Of course our buddies are going to come! What do you think this is, a date?"

            "Uh…" I had nothing to say. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you coming or not? The race isn't gonna wait on you."

            I smirked, "Come on. Let's go."

            I approached the cliff. The wind blew at my face, swaying my blond hair. Then the digi-code surrounded me.

            "Agnimon! Slide Evolution…Vritramon!"

            Roaring with delight, I launched myself into the cool breeze, holding the girl.

            "Hey Agnimon!" A white and blue armored digimon with a wolf-like mask waved as I landed like some sort of a helicopter landing with the wind whipping around everyone's face. I landed in a thump and slide evolved back to my human self. Setting Ranamon lightly on the ground, I looked around at my friends. The one who waved at me was Wolfmon. Next to him was his friend, Lowemon. (- I am too lazy to put two flippin' dots above the o, okay?)

            "Hello," I said. Then I heard the blaring speaker above me announcing.

            "Welcome to the thirtieth annual Trailmon Race! The competition would start in a matter of five minutes."

            A young woman with skimpy clothes, visor, and insect-like wings scoffed at the announcer. "I thought they shouldn't install those annoying speaker close to a digimon's ear. It might distract their ability to fight."

            A humanoid blue and gold beetle digimon wrapped his massive arms around her. "Fairymon, you always complain about everything since we got revived."

            Fairymon looked slightly up at him and said, "Revived? Huh? I am no longer as myself anymore. Beside wasn't I a beau as AncientIrismon?"

            I whispered quietly at a green walking mirror, Mercuremon. After he got back into his normal self, he humbly apologized for his treatment when I was in one of his spheres. Since then we were quite good friends. 

            "I think she still has that cocky attitude."

            Mercuremon snickered and whispered back, "I think so too."

            "I HEARD THAT!" Fairymon snapped at us before stalking off with the others on her trail.

            Mercuremon faced me and said, "I worry that if I don't follow her fast, she might disembowel me."

            I slapped his hard, metal back, "Don't worry about me. I can handle her wrath."

            "Well, okay, I see you at the stands."

            He jogged off. It is strange how he can run without blinding any passerby. I walked quietly along a large lake and thought about my home. Wait a minute. I don't have a home to find. Flame Terminal was my resting place, but it felt weird and annoying sleeping alone with the Trailmon tooting their horns in the middle of the night. Maybe I will find myself a home, where I feel satisfied and happy. Well, to tell you the truth, I am a nomadic digimon now. I don't remember where I used to live. I don't even know what I loved to eat. It sucked being a spirit digimon. You don't even recognize the ones you love. You only knew yourself and what was your duty.

            Suddenly, I was back into reality and someone meandered and collided with me. The fellow fell with bewilderment as I apologized. Then I recognized what kind of digimon it was. A blue dragon with red armor and a large blade on the middle of his forehead was clearly a Flamedramon. This one however was slightly different.

            "It's okay. It was my fault. I was day dreaming again. What was I thinking? Ah yes…um…what is your name?" The Flamedramon stood up.

            "Agnimon." I plainly stated.

            "I see. My name is Flamedramon, but my buddies call me Draem." (Dray-eem)

            I was surprised. Draem was not an ordinary nickname. Then I heard the speakers calling again. I have a minute to find my friends. Draem sighed, "Darn. Well, nice meeting you, Agnimon."

            "Nice to meet you, Draem." I waved at the departing figure. Strange digimon. I was affirmed that he was not any ordinary Flamedramon I know. Nodding a bit to myself, I ran off to find my friend sitting in the stands.

            "Damn it." Ranamon cursed, "I thought Mole was going to win."

            Arbormon made a small notion, "Well, since Mole can't climb up hills and make sharp turn, the fellow has a chance of one out of a million to win the race."

            Ranamon sarcastically looked at the wooden robot. She shot back, "You don't say…"

            The rest of the hybrid and I laughed at their antics. It was another great day together as friends. Looking at the sun setting rapidly, I had to find a place to sleep.

            "Well," I looked at my cheery friends. "I gotta find a place to sleep."

            Fairymon suggested, "Agnimon, why don't you sleep at my place?"

            My mind raced to the incident where I slept in her windy treehouse and the next day finding myself at the base of her tree. I suffered bruises and a cracked rib.

            "Umm…I'll find a temporary shelter." I answered. Wolfmon sighed at me, "Agnimon, when are you going to settle. You move to places so much that next time, one of us would be lost looking for you."

            "I'll find a home. Don't worry. It just out there." I point at the horizon. Smirking at the other hybrids, I slide evolved again and flew off into the dusk.

            It was dark. I was still flying in the cold night. My flaming wings were starting to chill off. Worried that I might fall out of the sky with frozen wings, I started to descend.

            I landed; slide evolved, and took a look around my surrounding. I was in a burnt forest with scarce vegetation. I did not understand. I remembered that this place was never like this. Forest fires were very rare in these parts of the digital world. I approached a broken branch and took a whiff of it. The smell was fresh. Someone was here. Why did that someone leveled down a lush forest? Even I, the Spirit of Flame, didn't even know. Fixing my face to s serious one, I traveled deeply into the blacken forest.

            I searched who was the arsonist responsible for this action of the forest. It was strange. I was an arsonist myself. Looking at my gauntlets, I was poised, ready to attack this someone. It was silent in the forest. Winds picked up their speed and some of my hair rose on their ends.

            Suddenly, an ear-piercing cry shattered the silence.

            "Please! Don't hurt me!!!"

            A growl came afterward.

            Well, I found out that the arsonist must have been the second voice, but the first one was familiar. Then it came to me. 

            "DRAEM!" I yelled.

To be continued…ooOOOooo

Guah! Too! Much sugar!!! Wai!


	2. What is the Ultimate Question

Ahh, I see some people like it… oO  *gobbles down a bowlful of sugar* AlRiGhT! LeT's GeT tHiS gOiNg!

Their Brave Adventures 

02: What is the Ultimate Question…

            "DRAEM?!" I shouted, charging towards the noisy struggle. I could hear my foot thumping lightly on the ground, crushing some burnt leaves. Ashes were scattered as I dashed past the burnt forest and into a clearing. Deprived of energy, I panted a bit, looking at the ashy dirt.

            I looked up and saw the Fladramon being suspended in the air by his neck. He was being choked to death by a large, red dinosaur with black stripes and green spikes along its back. I recognized it like the other digimon I encountered. It was a mere Tyrannomon. How did that poor guy got into this position? I would really want to know. Why? I've seen what a Fladramon could do. If Draem were like the others, Tyrannomon would have been dead in a second with his digi-code absorbed. Yes, those species were that aggressive.

            Luckily, that Tyrannomon had his back facing me as he growled intently on giving Draem a slow, painful death. Draem barely opened his eyes and saw me being ready to attack. He only mouthed one word before he passed out: eyes.

            I guess he found the dinosaur's weakness. In a leap, I landed on the base of the dinosaur's tail. The Tyrannomon didn't even budged. I ran up its back and jumped off its nose. Finally, it looked up. Doing an aerial flip, I powered up my gauntlets. It felt strange. I hadn't used them for at least a digital year.

            "Burning Salamander!" I took quick punches in the air as my fists caught on fire from the holes in my gauntlets. Large fireballs erupted from my punches and impacted square at Tyrannomon's eyes. The large reptile roared in pain, dropping the unconscious Fladramon onto the ground. It stamped, blowing fire in all direction. I figured who's the real culprit of the burnt woods.

            As it jumped up and down, trying to get the burns from his eyes, I smirked and leapt high into the air. Fire poured all over me and I engulfed myself with flickering flames while spinning. I spun faster and faster until I kicked up a fiery tornado that overwhelmed the dinosaur. 

            "Salamander…Break!" I yelled as the fire abruptly stopped on my command. With a great kick in the chest, the Tyrannomon fell on one knee. It teeter-tottered as I landed quickly on the battle ground and took another glance at my surrounding. The stubborn Tyrannomon wouldn't fall back but fall forward. Draem is still unconscious. I was tired and exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. It was nightfall and I was fighting a dinosaur just to be a 'hero', like all the 'heroes and heroines'. I hated that shit, really. Why? They all suffered sleep deprivation.

            As quick as my abilities could do, I nearly skimmed across the clearing, grabbed the Fladramon and tossed him on my back. In the next second, the Tyrannomon nearly got a strand of my hair as I dodged its final landing. It came down with a loud thump on the floor and turned dark. In its shadow was an orb surrounded by a white blue ring. That, my friends, was a digi-code, if anyone wondered. I heaved the Fladramon up a bit and stretched my left arm outwards to the side of me. The digi-code entered through the holes in my gauntlets. I shuddered as the blue light went into my veins, strengthening my power. Now, I felt like I really miss Takuya and his D-Scanner.

            The Tyrannomon was gone with his egg flying away. I realized that Fladramon weighed more than I imagine. I nearly fell on my back as I turned around, looking for shelter. There were no shelters nearby, so I dropped the fellow. He thumped lightly on the soft ground full of ash. I figured why he was strange and different. Draem was not properly uniformed like the others. His black armbands were tied in different parts of his visible arm. The dragon's thigh armor had several grooves in them, giving him an aerodynamic feeling. What was weird the most was that gold earring near the tip of his blue horn. This guy was clearly a rebel or something.

            Realizing that he had been injured, I took another look around. It was all a burnt forest. I damned my luck. My friends' homes are miles away. I can't leave the Fladramon here, unless…

            Gee, Draem was still heavy even when I was Vritramon. My arms throbbed as I set him down inside a small cave. Heading out the cave, I walked a bit to my left. I saw some vines hanging down the side of the cave. I grasped one and ripped a part of it off. It oozed out a thick, green paste. This plant was harmony, a bitter panacea for any wounds internal and external. I thought. _Shoving this down his guzzle might make those wounds disappear. Yep, that ought to do it._

            I chose the most green of the bunch and wrapped it around my left arm. Looking around for firewood, I found a large piece of log. I know that a log sound corny to you, but I am a pyromaniac and that log would be on fire in a matter of five seconds.

            I headed back into the cave and the Fladramon was still in his unconscious position. Tossing the log near the entrance of the cave, it automatically burst into flames. What? I am the Warrior of Flame, right? 

            I sat next to the lying figure, unwrapping the vines. I ripped them to shreds until they as big as pebbles. Prying open his mouth, I was ready to jump back if the digimon reacted.

            "This could get ugly," I muttered to myself as I shoved a portion down his throat. 

            He woke up, abruptly, trying to retch the medicine. Immediately, I snatched my arm out from his mouth to avoid losing a hand. I grasped both of his jaws and snapped them shut as Draem's face bloated. 

            "Draem, it's Agnimon from the Trailmon race. I am not killing you. So, calm down and just swallow the damn thing!" I nearly raised my voice.

            The Fladramon obeyed my command and subsided. He swallowed and coughed slightly. Draem looked up, massaging his side.

            "I think I cracked another rib." He muttered through his closed mouth.

            I looked over at his side and saw something poking out inside his skin. I withdrew my hand and brought several more pieces of the herb up into view.

            "You broke it, but this might help you out. Eat it."

            Draem gave sickening look, but he nodded as he took them and gobbled them up, wincing at the bitter taste. He swallowed and gave a huge sigh.

            "Agnimon, give me a mathematical question."

            I was surprised. His species never bothered with education. I gave him a simple question.

            "Well, what is two hundred fifty-five squared?"

            He answered automatically. "Sixty-five thousand twenty five."

            Perfect answer. I nodded.

            "Whew, At least I didn't lose my brain during that horrid, idiotic battle."

            "You called that a horrid, idiotic battle?" I chuckled, "You're the one being choked to death, not the other way around. Care to explain?"

            The Fladramon sighed. "I guess you noticed that I am not just an ordinary Fladramon. Everyone in my village had been talking about it a lot. My intelligence soared higher than all put together. Being a top strategist, I've been slacking off on my training. That Tyrannomon ambushed me and chased me a good deal amount of miles."

            "I could see." I folded my arms, thinking about that burnt patch of fifty miles.

            "I couldn't fight him. He's not worth killing, anyway. You should hear him, 'I must have your digi-code…' I swore that he's a zombie or something." He mimicked the dinosaur's tone of voice. I admitted that he was pretty good at it.

            "Why can't you kill him when he was trying to kill you?"

            Draem groaned as he sat up and leaned against the side of the cave.

            "He has a life. I am not a killer loader. I've talked some sense into him. That guy was just possessed."

            "And he almost took your life if it weren't for me to help out."

            "And you have his digi-code?"

            "Yes, but don't be angry at me," I calmly pointed out. "He's going to have a second life at the Primary Village. Maybe he won't be possessed like before, as you said he is."

            "Of course he is!" He nearly jumped, "Can't you believe me?"

            My face was still stern. "I believe in all digimon. I'm just skeptic."

            Draem lay back down. "I understand. Say Agni, what's your ancestry?"

            Great Seraphimon! T-this Fladramon's a n00b! I wished I could've passed out, but his innocence and curiosity nearly scared me out of it. I breathed an inaudible sigh and said, "I think you should find out on your own."

            "What does that mean?"

            "There is only one hint. I am famous."

            "What?! Really?"

            "Any digimon would never lay a finger on me unless I tell them too." I was pretty boastful, but Draem's silly questions are starting to annoy me.

            "Wow. I wished I were famous. If I was, than maybe I won't be picked on." Flamedramon looked up at the ceiling. His eyes showed hope.

            Silence was among us. Then he spoke. "Why was the world created?"

            I silently snorted as I lay down with my hands behind my spiked blond hair.

            "The world's created by humans. They do not know it, but they need this world to strive if they want their technology to function properly."

            "Why do they depend on us? Why not any other worlds?"

            "Any other worlds?" I was puzzled. Was there such thing as other worlds?

            "If one of us found a gate to other worlds, would the humans depend on us?"

            "I don't really know." I've never felt so clueless in my life. What if there is a gate to another world, another digital world?

            The Fladramon closed his eyes. "I have one more question for the night, Agnimon. Is there a solution for all my questions?"

            That question really provoked me. Is there a solution for MY questions? Would I find a home? Would I find my real physical self, AncientGreymon? Several wise digimon rejected the idea that I will become AncientGreymon. I became Ardhamon with both of my spirits, and I wondered. What was the missing link to become my real self again?

            These I would put aside. Maybe there was a final answer to these pestering questions. The real question was… where would I start?

            I heard scuffling noises… strange noises. It was not my stomach, nor was Draem's snoring. Well, Draem never snored one bit and that took away his characteristic as a Fladramon.

            Waking up, I saw shadows at the cave we were sleeping in. The fire was out. Rolling on my left, I saw one of them bringing out a glowing crystal. It illuminated the cave, but not all the way. I quickly closed my eyes as the light passed over me. 

            I heard more scuffling of feet…or claws. They were heading to the back of the cave, where Draem slept. Looking around in the dim light, I saw one of them picking Draem up and tossing him over its shoulder. This angered me. Why would some idiots challenge my presence as a spirit and take Draem?

            I stood up and waited for the full glow of their crystal light to shine on me, in which they did.

            The one who held the crystal dropped it, shocked. I barked at them, "What are you doing here? Why are you trespassing my presence?"

            The one who dropped the crystal bowed its head low and begged. "Forgive me, Spirit of Fire, Agnimon. I must do this for the sake of my people and Arbormon."

            I was puzzled, but my face did not express it. It was grim and a corner of my mouth twitched slightly. I was puzzled even more when, out of nowhere, my head made solid contact with a hard wood, or, something iron. Seeing several stars and several chibi Vritramon, my vision blurred and I passed out.

            I opened my eyes and I was in a tree. Literary, I was in a tree. I groaned, rubbing my head where it hurts. Still, I was mad. Digimon these day don't give respect to the ones who gave them their world back, me especially. Then the side of the tree opened, revealing the wooden robot Arbormon. His yellow eyes told me that he was very sorry for what his villager did last night.

            I sat up from a mat of twigs, moaning. Arbormon sat next to me.

            "Are you okay?"

            I peeked over at him. "Am I okay? I am fine. I would have been better if someone did not whack me with a stick," I said sarcastically.

            "I'm sorry. I did not know that before they came in with you unconscious. I just ordered my villagers to go get the Fladramon."

            "Why?" I asked as Arbormon tossed me an ice pack. I patted the pack on the side of my head, where it really ached.

            "I hate to break to you this, but he's accused for murder."

To be continued…

Hmm…at least this chapter is a page longer… oO;

Well, I'm gonna be gone for a long time… High School's tough and I don't seem to have time writing… u.u;; So most of my writing would be put on hold for long periods of time, so don't get all impatient on me. I'm a very, very poor student who has five hours of sleep. @.@


End file.
